Learn From The Best
by NeverlandNat
Summary: My Secret Santa gift to the one and only stellapurple219! Dan doesn't know how to kiss, so he asks Phil for a little bit of kissing lessons. Dan Howell, Phil Lester, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan. Merry Christmas, stellapurple219! And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone else!


**Hi guys! So I am writing this one shot as a present to stellapurple219 for the Christmas Fic Exchange, run by potatoes-are-not-for-sex. I hope you like this and it doesn't stray too far from your prompt. Merry Christmas!**

**stellapurple219's prompt: ****Dan wants kissing practice and so he asks Phil to try it with him, and then romantic cute fluffiness and realisations ensue (oops I'm sorry if this is a bit overused it's just really cute idk).**

Dan bounded into his empty house, kicking off his shoes and happily running up the stairs. Behind him, his best friend and longtime crush, Phil, followed. Dan went into his room and sat on the floor, his back against his bed. Phil sat next to him and crossed his legs. Phil turned his head and looked at Dan. When Dan saw how close Phil was, his palms started to sweat and his heart sped up. Dan looked down.

"Video games?" Dan simply asked. Phil nodded and Dan got up to set up the system.

Once it was set up, Dan assumed his position on the floor next to Phil. Dan hoped that Phil didn't notice the fact that he sat closer this time. Dan always did that. He liked sitting unnecessarily close to Phil, closing his eyes and imagining that Phil's arms were around him. The thought made him happier than anything and sometimes, if he imagined it enough, he could trick himself into actually feeling the warmth of Phil's arms.

"Dan?" Phil nudged Dan's shoulder with his own. Dan's eyes popped open and he looked over at Phil. Dan hadn't realized that his eyes had slipped closed. "You okay there?"

"Yeah." Dan blinked a few times and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Dan examined Phil's eyes and cocked his head to the side. Dan's eyebrows furrowed as certain thoughts raced through his mind. Sometimes, he just wanted to stop what he was doing and snog Phil's face off. And Dan likes to think that he would actually do it… If he knew how to kiss someone. You see, when you're a 16 year old boy, who happens to be extremely awkward, you don't get around to kissing many people. Or anyone, in Dan's case.

Phil, however, had kissed plenty of people, despite that he was also a 16 year old boy. And Dan knew it. Dan was jealous. Dan wanted to be those people that Phil kissed. Not some girl that would end up breaking Phil's heart after cheating on him. But above that, Dan just desperately wanted to feel those pink lips on his own. He imagined that they were softer than anyone else's lips and he knew that Phil must know how to kiss. Dan thinks Phil would be an excellent kisser.

Dan begins to wonder if those things you read about in books or see in movies are true. Do you feel fireworks? Do you suddenly feel more alive? Does the world fall out from under your feet and you begin to soar? Was it really everything that everyone had made it out to be?

"Why are you spacing out so much?" Phil asked. Dan's head snapped upright and Phil awaited an answer.

"What's it like to kiss someone?" Dan blurted out without thinking. Dan's cheeks suddenly flushed as he filled with embarrassment. He had just been caught staring at Phil and now he's asking about kissing. How obvious can you be?

Luckily, Phil already knew that Dan had never kissed anyone, so it wasn't _that_ embarrassing.

Shrugging, Phil replies, "I don't know. I mean, I don't know how to describe it. It's nice I guess."

"That's it? Just nice?" Dan asks. Phil shrugs again. "Tell me what it's like. Do you get a funny feeling? Is it gross?" Phil chuckled, finding that Dan's questions make him sound like a child.

"It all depends on who you're kissing. You don't always get a funny feeling and it's not always gross. Normally just first kisses are gross." Phil tried to explain. Dan made a face that made Phil laugh. Phil could tell that Dan didn't want his first kiss to be gross. "You just need to know what you're doing. It's not like it's rocket science or something."

"But still! What if I really like the person and my kiss is so gross and bad that they never want to kiss me again?" Phil was loving how big of a deal Dan was making this for himself.

"Oh come off it. You'll be fine."

"Maybe you should teach me since you _are_ the master." Dan rolled his eyes, half joking. He hoped Phil didn't detect the serious half of his request. Then again, maybe he hoped he did.

"Okay." Phil said simply, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Dan's smile was wiped right off his face.

"Wait, really?"

"You want to learn how to kiss, right? I'm right here and I'm more than capable of teaching you."

"I… Um…" Dan didn't know what to say. He has wanted to kiss Phil for years and here's his chance. Would this be weird? What if Phil hates how Dan kisses. Phil _did_ say that first kisses were gross. But when would Phil ever offer to kiss him again? "Okay."

Phil grinned and set his video game controller aside. He reached over and took Dan's from his hands and set that on the floor as well. Phil motioned for Dan to sit up straighter and bend his legs.

"May I?" Phil asked, gesturing to Dan's lap. All Dan could do was nod in response.

Phil sat on Dan's lap, straddling him. Phil's thighs were on either side of Dan and his knees rested on the floor. Phil smiled at Dan.

"Comfy?" Phil asked. Dan blushed and slightly nodded, letting Phil know that he was okay with how they were sitting. Dan nervously played with the hem of his own shirt. "First, I'm going to show you just an easy, normal kiss. Pucker your lips a little bit and close your eyes when I do."

Phil moved closer and closed his eyes. Dan gulped and shut his eyes, too. His lips formed into a slight pucker and he prepared himself for the moment that would inevitably come.

Phil's lips touched Dan's. The moment they hit, Dan felt waves of electricity pulse through his body. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears and his cheeks heat up. The kiss was over as soon as it started and Dan opened his eyes to see Phil's blue ones open, too.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Phil asked.

"No." Dan replied, weakly. Dan couldn't help but wonder if Phil felt it, too. The heat, the electricity, and that feeling that Dan couldn't even put words to. If Phil felt it, he had a damn good way of hiding it.

"Now, I'm going to do basically the same thing as last time, just longer. Okay?" Phil asked. Dan looked at Phil's lips then his eyes.

"What do I do with my hands?" Dan felt awkward just having them in his lap. He knew he was meant to be touching Phil in some way. Phil grabbed Dan's hands and put them on his hips. Phil's thumbs ran over the backs of Dan's hands before letting go.

"Yours go there. And mine," Phil paused and placed one hand on Dan's cheek and the other over Dan's shirt, just resting on his side, and his thumb coming over and resting on Dan's ribs, "go there." Phil's voice was soft and so were his touches. They made Dan close his eyes and bite his lip.

Phil took this as an invitation to start the next kiss. Phil did just what he said he was going to do. It was exactly like the other kiss, but it was lasting longer. This time, Dan got to appreciate how soft Phil's lips were. They were softer than pillows and Phil knew just the right things to do with them. They also tasted vaguely of cherry lip balm. The same lip balm that Dan always saw Phil put on when his lips got too dry. Dan never thought he'd be tasting that lip balm that he smelled on his best friend everyday.

Dan's lower lip slid in between Phil's lips and the kiss carried on. Dan felt his heartbeat pounding and his head swirl. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts unless they involved what Phil was doing to him that very second.

Once again, Phil pulled away, but quickly added an innocent little peck to Dan's inexperienced lips. Phil grinned as he saw Dan's red cheeks. Dan tightened his grip on Phil's hips, hoping the boy on his lap wouldn't notice his shaky hands.

"I think you've got that pretty much down. Don't worry, your kisses aren't gross." Phil teased, making Dan chuckle. "Ready for the next one?"

"What do I do?" Dan asked, trying to think of what "the next one" could mean.

Phil wound his fingers gently around some thick brown locks of Dan's hair. Dan made a purr of contentment from the back of his throat; he loved having his hair played with.

"I have a feeling that you'll know _exactly_ what to do, Danny." Phil always took advantage of the fact that he was the only person that Dan wouldn't kill for calling him Danny. "Just follow your instincts and do what I do."

Two pairs of eyes, one brown pair and one blue pair, closed again. Soft lips were met by even softer lips and they glided together, becoming one entity. Phil's thumb stroked Dan's ribs, creating a light sensation to send chills down the brunette's spine. Dan was beginning to wonder what was so different about this kiss than the last one. He soon found out.

Dan felt Phil's mouth open against his and his warm, wet tongue press delicately on his lips. Dan's instincts told him to open his mouth, so he did. Phil's tongue entered his mouth and started to rub against his own. Dan felt dizzy and let Phil roam his mouth with his tongue.

The inside of Phil's mouth tasted like coffee and the candy that they had shared earlier. Dan loved the taste and wanted more of it.

Dan's thumbs rubbed circles into Phil's hipbones as Phil tangled his fingers through Dan's hair again. Phil pulled back for only a second to force oxygen into his lungs before kissing Dan again.

The kiss was rough, but incredibly sweet at the same time. Dan whimpered a few times as Phil's tongue did all the right things. Dan got lost in the kiss and they were soon moving their heads and mouths in a very heated rhythm that neither had any desire to break. Dan started to copy Phil's actions and move his tongue the way Phil did. He _was_ supposed to be learning, after all. Dan figured he wasn't doing that bad of a job when he heard Phil give up a few groans of his own.

Unfortunately, two people can't kiss forever, so they had to stop. Phil's tongue left Dan's mouth and went back into his own. Both boys closed their mouths against each other's and they finished with one long, simple kiss, that was much like the second one they shared. Their lips finally parted with a faint sucking noise that made both boys blush. Perhaps they'd been blushing anyways.

"Wow." Dan said. Did that really just happen? Did he really just make out with his best friend? Did he like it? Well, of course he liked it. He had been crushing on Phil since they met five years ago.

Phil nodded.

"Please tell me you felt that, too." Dan practically whispered.

Phil nodded again.

"Does it always feel like that?" Dan asked, hoping that somehow, someway, out of all the kisses that Phil has had, this one was special.

"Only when you've found the one." Phil replied, whispering as well.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, pulling him closer. Phil's other hand traveled to Dan's other cheek, so he was now holding both.

"I- I think I'm in love with you, Phil." Dan's eyes flickered from Phil's eyes to his lips and back again.

"I think I'm in love with you, too."

Phil pressed his lips to Dan's again, savoring the warmth that spread through his body. Both boys smiled against each other's lips, knowing that this was only one of many kisses to come.

**I'm actually really happy with how this one turned out like you have no idea. So, stellapurple219, I really hope you liked it and that this was a Christmas present that you enjoyed. And everyone else, I hope you liked it, too! Please leave a review telling me what you thought! I hope you all have Happy Holidays and may they all be Phan filled. I love you all so much and I'll see you in the new year!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
